1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and connectors for fiberoptic cable, and more particularly to a fiberoptic receptacle and connector having an alignment spring that provides a repeatable, high precision optical fiber connection, with a particular embodiment of a fiberoptic medical probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is depicted in FIG. 5. It includes a cylindrical spring member that is centrally disposed within an optical fiber connector receptacle. A cylindrical spring member is depicted in detail in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. Electrically conductive cylindrical spring members are well known in the prior art for use as electrical connectors, as depicted in FIG. 4.
As depicted in FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4, the prior art electrical connector spring is composed of a metallic electrically-conductive resilient material such as copper. Good electrical connection is provided when a bare electrical wire whose diameter is greater than the minimum diameter between the spring elements is inserted into the spring. The wire thus causes the spring elements to separate and the resiliency of the spring elements creates a good electrical contact. As depicted in FIG. 4, the spring member is held in a metallic, electrically-conductive housing, such that good electrical contact is made between the housing, spring and electrical wire that is inserted centrally into the spring.
Japanese patent 57-34514 issued Feb. 24, 1982 to Shigihara discloses an optical device comprising a housing having a bore, ferrules, a resilient means, and a ferrule connection means. However, the spring elements of Shigihara are individual members that are not integrally formed with the wall of the cylindrical spring. The spring elements of Shigihara are separate members that are engaged in slots within end members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,665 issued Mar. 18, 1980 to Arnold discloses a cylindrical spring-type device having indented portions that serve to urge inserted ferrules to the central axis of the connector bore. However, Arnold's device lacks the longitudinal slots that are formed in the cylindrical spring of the present invention, whereby the cylindrical spring of the present invention is more flexible. European Patent 14,610, issued August, 1980 to Jacques discloses a further optical connector having a ferrule alignment device. The Jacques alignment device appears to be a solid member, as is Arnold, and therefore lacks the resiliency of the independent, integrally formed spring members of the cylindrical spring utilized in applicant's device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,218 issued Jan. 12, 1982 to Karol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,068 issued Dec. 11, 1979 to Hoover and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,367 issued Feb. 20, 1979 to Makuch et al., each describe a connector for multiple fiberoptic cables. None of these devices contain a cylindrical alignment spring within each receptacle bore, much less the type of alignment spring utilized by applicant.
Applicant is also aware of further prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,264 issued Jul. 7, 1987 to Bowen et al., Japanese Patent 63-250,614 issued Oct. 18, 1988 to Nagasawa and Japanese Patent 53-6047 issued Jan. 20, 1978 to Yonechi which appear to teach relevant, though cumulative, fiberoptic receptacle concepts.